Kiss It Better - OneShot
by ipromiseimnotatotaldweeb
Summary: Based off the song ' Kiss it Better' by He is We.. GaLe - T/W: Death. Rated T for death and for slight swearing.


**Hii theree! Sorry this is a kinda depressing story! But I had a sudden surge of inspiration when I heard the song 'Kiss it Better' by He is We, and it reminded me of Gajeel and Levy and idek so I wrote this!**

 **T/W: Death**

 **Disclaimer: Fairytail (unfortunately) does not belong to me, but does to Hiro Mashima, and neither does the song 'Kiss it Better' by He is We.**

 **Okayy so enjoy hopefully this isn't too awful a story! (It helps to listen to the song! watch?v=8-GB724G1Ks is the song on YouTube if any of y'all wanted to actually listen to it!)**

* * *

 **Kiss it all better**

It had been a year now.

Gajeel sat on the thin mattress that covered his bed, practically staring a hole in the wall opposite in his cell block. He let out a despondent breath and lay down, turning his stare to the ceiling.

Not once had he forgotten; neither her, nor the pain.

Grabbing his worn pillow, he buried his head beneath it and although doing so would bring about the memories of the day he failed, the day he couldn't save her, he closed his eyes. Sure enough the memories came flooding back, just as they always did.

* * *

 _BANG. Smoke drifted through the air, dispersing above the spot the assailant had been standing on. Her brilliant blue hair now stained with red, as was her shirt, the stain growing by the second. The one person he was going to spend the rest of his life with; the one person he truly loved collapsed to her knees then fell to the floor._

 _The coward, the bastard that that dared to shoot his shrimp, HIS levy, turned heel and ran. Can you believe it, he ran!_

 _Though his anger seeped out of his every pore, it was drained along with the colour in his face when a small hand entwined itself with his. Gajeel's eyes trailed from her frail hand, to the growing bloodstain, to a bead of blood trickled from her valiant attempt to a grin. She tried to chuckle but it came out as more of a cough as she joked,_

" _Just... kiss.. it better? Like you always do.." A tear fell from the side of her right eye and more followed as she began to sob softly. Her slight grin moulding to a frown as she saw her partners eyes begin to fill with tears as well as he held her closer to him._

" _I.. I'm not ready to go.." There was such a fear in her eyes, her usually gorgeous sparkling eyes most of the time with a mischievous glint, but no. It had been completely and irrevocably replaced with fear._

 _She was going to die, and there was nothing to save her. The blood that had spilled on the floor and being soaked up by both of their clothes left her far beyond saving, due to the lack of hospitals or even people nearby._

 _It was his fault. He wasn't there. Damn it, if he had just listened to her and hurried up instead of trying to keep up his façade in front of her._

 _As if on cue, she lifted her hand to his face and whispered tenderly,_

" _It's not your fault okay?" Her fading eyes determined to make sure he knew this. He barely bit down on his quivering lip before he nodded, allowing her to begin weeping three words over and over again, "You didn't know… you didn't know.."_

 _Levy kept it up for a few minutes while Gajeel held her soothingly rocking her from side to side, trying to calm her down. Shortening and shallowing, her breathing began to slow down, her grip on Gajeel loosening until she began to go limp._

 _Using her last breath she told him something he already knew but something she wanted to repeat,_

" _I love you.."_

" _No. NO. You_ _can't_ _die.._ _you can't leave me Levy!" Rivers poured down his cheeks as he cradled his blue haired beauty. He continued rocking back and forth for a while before bringing her hand up to his cheek._

" _You're so cold Levy…" He managed to chuckle through choked sobs. After steadying his breathing he placed her hand over her chest, covering the stain of blood and gently met her forehead with his._

" _I love you Levy, I always have ever since that time you forgave me and I always will.. I'm so sorry for not being able to show you sooner.." He placed a long heartfelt kiss on her lips._

" _So I guess this is goodbye.. but don't worry everything be alright." He wiped the tear marks off of his face, smearing it with blood in the process. A furious snarl replaced the forlorn expression on his face as he made his way over to the pistol he noticed was lying on the floor._

 _As he cocked the gun it clicked and suddenly felt heavy in his hand; with rage fuelling his actions he set off in the direction of the heartless murderer screaming at the top of his lungs,  
"I'LL GET YOU. I SWEAR IT."_

The words she said that day echoed through his mind like a continuous bell or alarm.

'Kiss it better' she said, even until the very end she spent her time trying to get him to smile, but he didn't deserve it, not after he let her die. 'It's not your fault, you didn't know'.. of course he didn't know, how was he _supposed_ to know? But that's not the point. He should have been there to protect her; it was his duty, as her boyfriend, no as her fiancée.

A shout awoke him from his reverie, and he sat up to look through the bars that kept him locked up in his cell block, proof of the fact he was a dangerous murderer.

He had been sentenced 25 years to life for murdering the son of a bitch that tore his whole world apart. But again, he didn't care. He didn't care about anything because she wasn't here and she wasn't where she belonged, in his arms, safe and sound.

She was his rock; she was what kept him going even through the darkest of times with that dazzling smile of hers or a snarky comment about something she had recently read.

Nothing would bring her back and he knew shooting the bastard that killed Levy.. his precious Levy.. wouldn't bring her back, nor would it make her happy but sending a bullet straight through his heart seemed to bring Gajeel some comfort.

He lay down and closed his eyes again, this time trying to induce the memory of that day. The memory of her.. I mean that was the only way he would get to see her, as that was all she is.

A memory.

After wallowing in self-pity for a year he decided it was time. The warden had just come and gone leaving him a large time gap to get it over and done with.

' _Good. I'll need the silence.'_ Gajeel thought to himself, as he stripped the sheets off of his bed and tied them together. _'I mean.. what's the point right?_ ' he asked himself as he threaded the line over the bar above his head. _'I don't want to be here if you're not.. just stay with me until I fall asleep okay?'_ he stepped off the chair.

* * *

"Gajeel? What are you doing here?" He looked up to see the face of a flustered bluenette looking down at him. "Gajeel you shouldn't have-" he silenced her pleas with a kiss, knowing it wouldn't make what he did alright, but showing her he didn't care either way.

"Kiss it better, isn't that what you said? Kiss it better." He saw tears swimming in her eyes as she pulled him close into a hug. "Hey, this was my choice alright?" Making sure she knew not to blame herself for their untimely meet. "Just stay with me this time okay?"

He held her delicate face in his calloused hands, until a soft hand held his own, a warm soft hand, one full of life.

"Where would I be going, silly.." She kissed him tenderly before helping him up and walking with him. "Come on, there are a few people I want you to meet.."

* * *

 **Sooo yaahhh, there's that! Please if you have any comments feel free to review :)**


End file.
